iRelatives & Relationships
by bluepizza25
Summary: For I'vegotspirit. What happens when you mash up 2 of today's most popular sitcoms? AWESOMENESS! Seddie and Auslly Might be remade.
1. Chapter 1

This is the beginning of my contest entry for I'vegotspirit. It is a mashup of my 2 favorite shows, which are iCarly and Austin & Ally. This whole story will be told from Sam Puckett's POV. Enjoy.

Part 1: iRelatives

My name is Sam Puckett. Welcome to my life. This is the story of the 2nd time I went to Japan with my friends. We all got packed at Carly's house. Soon there was a knock on the door. There were 2 people standing there.

The first person was my cousin Austin. He was 16 years old. He was an internet sensation. I think he got this idea from me because Carly and I run the popular website iCarly. But he didn't do funny sketches or games or anything like that. He did music. He was a singer.

The second person was Carly's nephew Dez. He was Austin's director and also directed my favorite movie, Claws! Dun! Dun! Dun! He was Austin's best friend since... well, forever! Dez wasn't very smart, Carly explained to me, but overall, he was a very nice nephew.

But there was more to Team Austin than just them. There was also Trish De la Rosa, the manager. She seemed like an awesome person. I really wanted to meet her. Last but not least was Ally Dawson, the songwriter. I was excited to meet her as well. She always put good lyrics into the songs and never messed them up. I was curious about how she did that.

Soon Ally came in. Trish was missing for some unknown reason. Anyway, I could see the relationship between Austin and Ally was just... I don't know, more than friend like! "Oh, my gosh! You're Ally Dawson! _The_ Ally Dawson! How do you get the songs to, you know, fit together?" "Well, I put a lot of thought into the songs! Sometimes I mess up, but I make it work somehow." "Why don't you perform the songs yourself?" "Well, you know, I would, but I have horrible stage fright and my singing is not that good." "Are you kidding? She is amazing!" Gee, for a while, I had to wonder if Austin or Ally was correct. I couldn't wait to hear _the _Ally Dawson sing. Or for Trish to arrive. Oh, where was she?

The next day, we went to Japan with some adults. I didn't bring any because the adults in my family were all busy for different reasons. Ally brought her parents, Lester and Penny. Austin brought his mom, Mimi. His dad, Mike, was busy at Moon's Mattress Kingdom, the family business. Dez brought his Aunt Ruth who didn't speak at all, even though his Aunt Carly who talked a lot was already going. Carly brought her brother, Spencer. Freddie brought his mom, Marissa. 2 of these adults, I knew very well, and they were Spencer and Marissa.

We went downstairs to check out of the lobby. As usual, Lewbert shouted, "URGH! MORE PEOPLE IN MY LOBBY!" Ally looked a bit confused. "Just ignore him.", said Freddie as we walked out the door. "Why didn't you just check out?" "Lewbert's an awful man. Believe me. It hurts."

We all went on the plane together. Some woman brought her daughter. The girl screamed. "I am terribly sorry. My daughter keeps throwing fits.", said the woman. "Is there anything else you will need?", asked the flight attendant. "No, we're good.", said Mrs. Benson. "Okay." Soon Ally fell asleep in Austin's lap. I got tired, too. I soon woke up to realize that I fell asleep on the dork's lap.

Soon we arrived at Hotel Nakamura. This was the hotel we went to last time we went to Japan. The clerk still thought Carly and Freddie were a couple. What a nub she is. Even after Freddie and I broke up, I still had a crush on him, believe it or not. I still called him names like Freddomonic or Freddifer, though.

Mrs. Dawson came into our room with a surprised look on her face. "Freddie, I have to tell you something!" "What is it, Mrs. Dawson?" "Yeah, what's up, Mom?" "Freddie, you're a Dawson!" "What?" "I just remembered that when we moved to Miami after Ally was born, we accidentally left you stranded in Seattle! We thought you were dead, but you're not! Marissa adopted you!" "So this means..." "I have an older brother?" "Yep." "Awesome! And he's from iCarly!" "So I do have a relative from Team Austin! I'm not left out! Yay!" Freddie did the "what up" thing with Austin and Dez. Boys and their not-so-secret handshakes.

Ally and I were left alone in the room. "You seem like a nice person. I'd like to get to know you a bit better." "You first." "Well, first of all, I like any kind of meat. Just name one." "Ham." "Oh, yeah! Where'd you come up with that?" "Dez gave me a ham when I first met him." "That dude is messed up. So anyway, I'm kind of vicious and a really good fighter, but I'm not all bad. There's actually a softer side of me." "So now it's my turn?" "Go ahead." "Well, I love any kind of pickle." "I had to drink pickle juice once." "Um, okay. So anyway, I can be a bit bossy and strict sometimes, but I'm actually a really nice person and what are you doing with my songbook?" "Trying to find the lyrics to Better Together. That's my favorite song." "Give me that! No one touches my book!" "Okay, okay! Wow, you really are bossy." Ally giggled. "I love this girl.", I said to myself.

Soon Carly got a text from Kyoko and Yuki saying that they were sorry and that they wanted to meet us at the ice cream shop across the street. We went to the shop. Ally and I got ice cream from there. Surprisingly, we got the same flavor. "Why'd you pick fruity mint swirl?" "It's my favorite." "Mine, too! Yay, we have something in common!" Ally and I high fived. "Boom!" "Why'd you say boom?" "Oh, it's just a thing I do." "Cool! I should start doing that!" "It's pretty fun. I do it with my dad all the time."

Soon Kyoko and Yuki took us into their car. We kept going around in circles. Was I experiencing deja vu? Kyoko and Yuki started fighting again, Freddie got another black eye, I recorded it all, Kyoko and Yuki acted like they ran out of gas and then drove away... yep. Definitely deja vu. Except Team Austin was with us.

Kyoko and Yuki ditched us again. I was hungry again. Dez had a mouse in his pants (not literally, no). Carly was screaming because she touched Freddie's eye... again. Ally dropped her book and since it was dark out, she couldn't see it and she was freaking out. I have no idea what Austin might have been up to.

So that was Part 1 of iRelatives & Relationships. What could become of Team Austin and the iCarly team? Oh, Trish, please hurry up!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if I took too long on this story, but here's Part 2. This story is all finished, believe it or not. Yep, that's right. This is the ending. Hope you enjoy the ending of this fabulous story.

Part 2: iRelationships

I couldn't believe it. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere. Kyoko and Yuki ditched us. Everyone was freaking out. I was still curious about what Austin was doing. "What are you doing?" "Nothing Ally needs to know about." "Nothing I need to know about? What did I ever do?" "Ugh! Fredbag, do you have a flashlight?" "Thankfully, yes."

Freddie turned the flashlight on. Ally's book in Austin's hands? We all gasped. "Ally... again with the crush thing? You don't remember what happened last time, do you?" "Yes, I do, and I'm sorry, but this crush is real. I truely have a crush on you. I don't know what to do, and I-" "Shh. You talk too much." Now here comes the lip kiss. "Blah.", I said. "What's wrong, Sam?" "Just seeing all that Auslly romance makes me think of all the times we had when we were together... it makes me feel sick." "Come here, Sam." And here we go again with the Seddie romance. Me and Freddie. Carly and Dez had no one, so they just hugged each other to keep things less awkward.

Soon we got to the iWeb Awards. "I'm Carly!" "I'm Sam!" "I'm Freddie!" "I'm Austin!" "I'm Dez!" We all gasped again. Someone was missing. I went backstage. "Ally, what's keeping you?" "Well, uh... okay. I have the worst stage fright. I wish I had told you earlier." "Well, you can get over it!" "Well, I got over it for a little while, but the last time I went up on that stage, I got a sickening memory of when I almost moved to New York and I was sad that I still wasn't in New York." "New York is nothing. Believe me, I've been there. Now go up there and show them a good performance!" We went back up onstage. "And I'm Ally!" "AND THIS IS ICARLY!"

Ally went up and sang her song Mile in Silence. About halfway through the chorus, Trish finally showed up. "TRISH!" "Trish, you're here!" Ally went up and hugged her. "What took you so long?" "A bunch of wackadoodles kidnapped me, but I escaped them." "Oh, Trish!" We all giggled. Ally finished her song, with me and Trish in the background.

We all went back to Seattle the next day. We immediately headed to the Groovy Smoothie. Coincidently, Ally and I picked the same flavor: Strawberry Splat. I never knew I'd become friends with someone so different than me, but you know what they say: "Opposites attract."

Well, that's it. I may make a sequel to this called iCarly/Austin & Ally: The Movie, but I have writer's block, so we'll see how it goes. I know there were more Sally (Sam/Ally) moments in this than Seddie and Auslly, but go figure. This story turned out pretty good anyway.


End file.
